Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Fusion Change
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Fusion Change (or Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion Charge in English) is a PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, Switch, and 3DS game. It uses a pioneered Fusion Charge ability to turn a duelist into a monster with the use of the F-Crystals. Its main protagonist is named Yurikin Fusiju. The game sets in Gemco City governed by Gemco Enterprises. Story After a duel with three bullies to protect a kid from getting hurt, the bullies ran off and Yurikin gave back the deck they took to the kid. Yurikin returned to his home at the Fusion Power Duel School and Game Shop but his father's not around and read his letter that said that he left to another expedition and found a mysterious F-Crystals or Fusion Crystal that says to be powerful enough to turn a duelist into a monster. But when news about from Gemco that Rafael wants to duel Yurikin and accepts the challenge but in the midst of the duel at 1200 LP or lower, he activated his F-Crystal and become Dark Magic Dragon. He won the duel using the Dark Magic Dragon's Fusion Charge move, Black Magic Flame and defeated Rafael. Then, he meets a girl singing a song but then said why the F-Crystals. When Yurikin asked, the young girl fell off and was knocked out. Yurikin tries to wake her up in his arms and shake her (in the Japanese version, he touches her face). The girl woke up and said who are you (in the Japanese version, she hugs Yurikin and sobs.) Yurikin asked about the F-Crystals. The girl named Lillie Aether said that humans and duel monsters become one with each other creating a bond between them. The F-Crystals made that experience possible. Then she ran off to the professor at the Gemco Enterprises. Yurikin visit Lillie at the Gemco Research Labs and Lillie asked why Yurikin is at the labs. Then, Yurikin was introduced to Professor Kaiden (in the Japanese version, Yurikin thought the Professor name was Kaiba). The professor has Yurikin challenge Lillie into a duel. Then the two duel with Lillie wielding a F-Crystal called Lila Leaf Blader. When Lillie summoned Lila Leaf Blader, she looks at herself not liking the look (in the Japanese version, she blushed by the appearance of herself in front of Yurikin). Yurikin won by using Dark Magic Dragon's Black Magic Flame along with the combination of Now or Never trap card that allowed Yurikin to become 7500 ATK stronger (2500 ATK tripled). Lillie accepts that fact she never duel anyone before and became a friend to Yurikin. During Yurikin and Lillie's trip to the mall (in the Japanese version, it was actually a date as Yurikin said it was), Yurikin bumped into someone being a metal wall. It was a Steel Dojo Duelist named Steel Bandit. Lillie recognized Steel from the live battle at the Spartan Kingdom (in the Japanese version, she read a news article on Steel's victory in Spartan Kingdom). Steel challenges Yurikin to a duel waging his Steel Mirror Knight if Yurikin wages Dark Magic Dragon. Yurikin has no choice. The next day, Yurikin and Steel duels. Steel then activates his F-Crystal, he becomes Steel Mirror Knight. Yurikin was almost defeated by Steel and his Steel Mirror Knight. But Yurikin activates his Dark Magic Dragon F-Crystal and activated a few card tricks that are Dark Magic Dragon's effects such as Dark Magic Hats which Steel couldn't guess which one and took damage from half of Dark Magic Dragon's ATK. Another was Dark Magic Box which destroyed Steel Mirror Knight and Steel was reverted. Steel lost the duel after Steel Mirror Knight was destroyed and taking direct damage from Dark Magic Dragon. Steel gave up Steel Mirror Knight and vowed to duel again. After the duel with Steel, he meets a kid under the hoodie named Raiji Volto who wants to duel Yurikin (in the Japanese version, he asked him to become Yurikin's apprentice) and Yurikin accepts a the duel. When Raiji activated his F-Crystal and became Spark King, Yurikin became Steel Mirror Knight but after being destroyed he can't call out Dark Magic Dragon. Lillie told him that he has to him has to wait 2 turns before activating another F-Crystal. After 2 turns he finally become Dark Magic Dragon and activated his Dragon Valkyria's effect to increase its attack by 500 and won the duel After the duel, Yurikin and Raiji became friends and Lillie will teach him about the further usage of F-Crystals. But at Professor Kaiden's, he got a interesting call from a old friend who works at Gemco and said he's in trouble in the duel monster spirit world. Yurikin and Lillie was called on by the Professor that his friend the Gemco Informer at the Gemco Spirit Distinct where duel monsters resides and said that he's in trouble from a Drill Mole attack. Yurikin and Lillie heads into the spirit world via portal as Steel Mirror Knight and Lila Leaf Blader. They found the Drill Mole and defeated it. But the Gemco Informer nicknamed Jumpy because he gets scared of the duel monsters for real, not by holograms, was hiding (in the Japanese version, he shoots his blaster at them but Yurikin and Lillie got out of the way). Yurikin convinced him that they are monsters but duelists as monsters so Jumpy calmed down and they left back to the Professor's portal room. Kaiden was glad Jumpy was back after a monster fight (in the Japanese version, Jumpy reacted to the word monster and said not funny afterwards). Jumpy asked them in return of saving him to retrieve 7 Data Disk in the Gemco Data Temple and offers a F-Crystal for a reward. Yurikin accepts but Lillie have to return to the Professor. After retrieving 7 Data Disks, Yurikin was rewarded with a F-Crystal Giant Warrior of Might. The next day after helping Jumpy, he heads to Lillie and the Professor's labs but ending up bumping into Steel Bandit again and he said that he's has to duel someone (in the Japanese version, he didn't say who he is doing). At the labs, Professor Kaiden was talking to the defending champion Gladion Section until Yurikin came in and said who is he talking to and Professor Kaiden introduced Gladion to Yurikin. But Gladion wants to test his F-Crystal on Yurikin in a duel. In the Duel against Gladion, Gladion immediately ately activated his F-Crystal and became Armageddon Lord Dragon and used a trap card called Canceled Crystal which prevented Yurikin from using his F-Crystals including Dark Magic Dragon. Just before Yurikin was about to lose at 1000 or less LP. Gladion got a call from his boss and left, giving Yurikin the win and forfeiting the duel. Yurikin can see there is a good sense of rivalry and will duel Gladion again. At the Gemco Enterprises HQ, Gladion came and kneel before his boss (in the Japanese version, his boss is actually his father). Gladion's boss has a plan to assembly more F-Crystal users, Gemco World Cup and Gladion said he will participant even if Yurikin come and battles. Promotional Card *Fusion Crystal *Dark Magic Dragon *Spear Knight Characters *Yurikin Fusiju